Viha on vain heijastusta peloistamme
by Hopealanka
Summary: Näin he olivat aina tehneet, näin he olivat aina pelanneet pelejään ja piilottaneet kaiken syvemmän kiintymyksen väkivaltaisten kosketusten ja loukkaavien puheiden alle. / RusGer, ikäraja määritelty logiikalla: Mieluummin liian korkea kuin liian matala.


**Title:** Viha on vain heijastusta peloistamme

**Pairing:** Ivan/Venäjä ja Ludwig/Saksa

**Warnings:** Kevyttä seksuaalista kanssakäymistä. _Kevyttä_. Itse actioniin asti ei päästä, pahoittelen. X)

**Summary:** _Näin he olivat aina tehneet, näin he olivat aina pelanneet pelejään ja piilottaneet kaiken syvemmän kiintymyksen väkivaltaisten kosketusten ja loukkaavien puheiden alle._

**A/N:** Tämän kanssa oli ongelmia näiden ulkomaisten ikärajojen kanssa. M-osasto tuntuu olevan täynnä paljon pahempaa tekstiä, mutta sitten T on niin kovin kevyttä purtavaa. Tarvitsen välimuodon. ='D Mutta vaikka tässä ei päästä pääkivaan asti tai mitään, niin pamautin tämän M:ksi, vaikka toisaalta tämä voisi mennä T:henkin. Suomalaisissa ikärajoissa tämä olisi minun määritelmäni mukaan kuitenkin K15, joten M on lähempänä... Parempi liian korkea kuin liian matala ikäraja, eh? Pointti oli, tämä on ikärajastaan huolimatta ihan nieltävää kamaa eikä niin kovin korkeaa ratingia kuin M näkyy yleensä olevan...  
Joku keskittyi taas tavoilleen uskollisesti vain valtioiden ihmisnimiin.

* * *

**Viha on vain heijastusta peloistamme**

He olivat aina vihanneet toisiaan.

Kuraisissa taisteluhaudoissa ruudinsavun salvatessa hengitystiet, avarissa, kolkoissa saleissa keskustellessaan johtajiensa kanssa, seisoessaan silmästä silmään aseiden pistimet toistensa kurkuilla, luopuessa alistuneina aseistaan, lyötyinä ja murrettuina toisen syljettävänä, näennäisen ystävällisinä kätellessään tarpeettoman lujasti toisen kättä, upottaen kyntensä toisen kämmenselkään, suhistessaan muiden korvilta salassa toisilleen loukkauksia, yrittäessään yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen saada toisen luhistumaan ja nöyrtymään. Osapuolella ei ollut väliä, molemmat saivat osallaan maistaa sekä voiton suloisenmakeaa, pettävän imelää sokeria, mutta myös suolaa, jota viskattiin haavoihin tappion tultua.

He vihasivat toisiaan myös kirousten vaihtuessa raskaaksi huohotukseksi, kaunaisten solvausten hiljentyessä pehmeäksi vaikerrukseksi, ujuttaessaan sormensa lomittain ja puristaessaan toisen kättä lujasti, itkiessään kasvot haudattuina toisen kainalokuoppaan, jakaessaan pieniä, pintapuolisia suukkosia tai vaihtaessaan syviä, vaativia suudelmia, puristaessaan huomaamatta, ohimennen toisen sisäreittä tai pakaraa maailmankokouksissa, punastellessaan kiukkuisina, pohjimmiltaan ilahtuneina puheiden saadessa liian karkean tai liian lempeä sävyn, luopuessaan joskus harvoin silmänräpäykseksi ylpeydestään.

Mutta lähes poikkeuksetta kumpikin kantoi naamiota. Ivan hymyään vuosisatojen tuomalla tottumuksella, ehkä sitä itsekään enää huomaamatta, mutta iäisen virneen kuluessa vuosi vuodelta varmasti, kuitenkin niin vähän, että kulumaa tuskin huomasi. Ludwig aina hieman ärtynyttä, kovaa ulkokuortaan, koettaen olla aina hieman vahvempi, hieman kestävämpi kuin tosiasiassa olikaan, kuitenkaan koskaan tulematta tyytyväiseksi itseensä.

Eivätkä he koskaan unohtaneet muistuttaa toisilleen, ettei mikään merkinnyt mitään - ainoastaan se, että he eivät tunteneet, eivät tarvinneet välilleen, muita tunteita kuin vihan ja katkeruuden.

Molemmat heistä olivat mestareita unohtamaan ja peittämään kaiken muun.

* * *

Roderich oli aloittanut puheensa. Puoli tuntia sitten. Ja valitettavasti tämä omasta arvostaan tarkka valtio ei osoittanut vielä pientäkään merkkiä lopettamisesta. Mikäli koukeroisten ilmausten takaa saattoi nyt sitten sellaisia vihjeitä, saati koko asiaa, löytää. Ivan huokaisi sisäisesti, violetit silmät tuijottaen tylsistyneinä valitettavan tyhjää kahvikuppia edessään. Vielä valitettavampi asia kuin sen tyhjyys, oli se seikka, että siinä oli aiemmin todella ollut kahvia: venäläinen olisi ottanut mieluummin vodkaa. Mutta toiset valtiot olivat itsepintaisesti inttäneet, että kokouksissa ei saanut juoda alkoholia. Närkästynyt tuhahdus pääsi suurvallan huulilta tämän muistellessa kiistaa; Hän ei ollut voinut kääntää kaikkien muiden päätä vaikka oli merkitsevästi osoitellut näitä rautaputkellaan – mikä sekin oli pakotettu jättämään kokoussalin ulkopuolelle, yleisen järjestyksen nimissä. Arthur sai kyllä litkiä teetään niin paljon kuin ikinä tahtoi. Mitä sortoa.

Kahvikupista violettien silmien katse nousi tutkiskelemaan muita pöydän ympärille kokoontuneita valtioita. Ivan hymyili heikosti, tuskin näkyvästi mutta kuitenkin, vaikka hänen silmänsä olivat lasittuneet kielien ikävystymisestä. Hän ei oikeastaan tiennyt mitä olisi tehnyt ilman tätä tärkeää ominaispiirrettään, naamiotaan, hymyään. Ajatus sen lopettamisesta lukemattomien vuosien, vuosikymmenten, -satojen jälkeen tuntui pelottavalta. Joten venäläinen ei yleensäkään edes ajatellut tuota vaihtoehtoa, peläten omaa pelkoaan ja epävarmuuttaan kohdata maailma ilman turvaksi kasvanutta tapaa. Hänen katseensa haravoi toisia; Yao hänen vieressään nojaten kyynärpäihinsä, noteeraamatta Koreaa, joka tökki kiinalaista käsivarteen. Toisella puolella olivat Baltian veljekset ja Feliks, joka lakkasi keskittyneesti, kieli keskellä suuta, Toriksen kynsiä räikeän pinkeiksi, komentaen silloin tällöin Raivista ojentamaan itselleen jotakin pöydälle kumotusta kynsienhoitolaukun sisällöstä. Eduard istui suoraan Ivanin toisella puolella ja tämä sentään kuunteli korrektisti, mitä nyt muutama penkki kauemmas sijoittunut Tino ujutti tälle muiden pienellä avustuksella salmiakkia Berwaldin tiukan katseen alla. Arthur hörppi rauhallisesti teetään, vierellään Coca-Colaa ryystävä Amerikka, ja Ivan virnisti itsekseen huomatessaan, miten paljon toisiaan kaksikko muistutti. Hänen katseensa liukui vielä Liliä hienovaraisesti ahdistelevan Franciksen yli, tuntien melkein myötätuntoa ranskalaista kohtaan nähdessään miten Vash haparoi poissaolevaa pistoolia vyöltään, sillä tuokin ase oli tänne tullessa alppivaltiolta riisuttu. Hänen silmänsä ohittivat monien muiden ohessa myös Antonion, joka kynää käsissään pyöritellen oli nojautunut toista kauemmas huitovaan Lovinoon päin, kunnes Ivanin katse pysähtyi suoraselkäiseen, vakavailmeiseen valtioon, joka kyllä koetti kuunnella Roderichin selostusta, mutta häiriintyi vieressään istuvan Felicianon yrityksistä saada tämän huomio puoleensa. Italian pohjoinen puolisko viittoili käsillään jotain, jonka Ivan tulkitsi tarkoittavan toisen olevan nälkäinen. Ehkä Feliciano tahtoi vain pastaa.

Yksittäisiä sanoja Roderichin pitkäpiimäisestä puheenvuorosta eksyi venäläisen korviin, mutta tämä ei vaivautunut kuuntelemaan itävaltalaista niin paljoa, että olisi ymmärtänyt kokonaisia, ylettömän koukeroisia lauseita, saati sitten niiden sisältöä. Niinpä hän huvitti itseään tuijottamalla Ludwigia, joka horjui keskittyneen kuuntelemisen ja Felicianolle ärähtämisen, tämän häiriköintiin mukaan lähtemisen, välillä. Turhautuminen oli nostanut kalpeille poskipäille kiukkuisen punan ja vahvat kädet siirtelivät hermostuneesti papereita edessään. Silti Ludwig vain huokaisi alistuneesti ja katsoi vieressään pälpättävää Felicianoa äreyden alla ystävällisesti. Ivan puraisi huultaan, koskaan tajuamatta miksei saksalainen vain oikopäätä käskenyt rasittavaa italialaista vaikenemaan. Hän _ei_ tuntenut minkäänlaista mustasukkaisuutta. Hän vihasi Ludwigia. Ja toinen vihasi häntä. Ja hän ei halunnut luovuttaa tätä kenellekään muulle. Ei palaakaan. Hänellä oli oikeus vihata kaikkea toisessa, omistaa jokainen tuuma tästä.

Ludwigin äänetön vastarinta murtui viimein ja tämä alkoi paasata Felicianolle tämän käytöksestä vain muutama minuutti myöhemmin. Ivan ei ollut luopunut sekunniksikaan saksalaisen tarkkailemisesta ja yllättäen toinen säpsähti, kun intensiivinen katse viimein syöpyi tarpeeksi syvälle tämän ihoon. Arvaamattomalla pään käännähdyksellä siniset silmät kohtasivat violetit. Ivanin tylsistynyt hymynhäive leveni virnistykseksi, kun taas äreys Ludwigin kasvoilta pyyhkiytyi pois hämmästyksen tieltä, suun jäädessä auki moitetulvan katkettua äkkiä. Katsekontakti rikkoutui saksalaisen riuhtaistessa huomionsa takaisin Felicianoon ylettömän pitkältä tuntuneen ajan, tosiasiallisesti hädin tuskin minuutin, jälkeen. Ivan nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi itsekseen, hymy vain leventyen ja jäi seuraamaan Ludwigia vielä Roderichin päättymättömältä tuntuvan puheen ajaksi, vaikkei toinen enää luonut tarkoituksella silmäystäkään hänen suuntaansa. Venäläinen oli kuitenkin varma, että tämän täytyi tuntea, miten hänen katseensa pinttyi tämän iholle, miten hän pisti hiljaa merkille jokaisen pienenkin eleen. Tiesi, että toisen täytyi ahdistua hellittämättömän tarkkailun alla.

Ivan osasi kertoa tavasta, jolla saksalainen hieroi ohimoitaan ja puri hampaitaan yhteen, toisen kärsivän jälleen kerran päänsärystä, kun tämä ehdotti taukoa Roderichin viimein hiljentyessä.

Oh, hänen täytyisi tehdä toisen olo paremmaksi.

Ivan olisi suonut saksalaisen jäävän järjestelemään papereitaan saliin vielä hetkeksi toisten jo mentyä, mutta tällä kertaa toisella näkyi olevan kiire, ja hän sai suorastaan kiirehtiä ehtiäkseen perään. Hän saavutti toisen pian kokoussalin prameilevan oviaukon jälkeen. Ludwig säpsähti rautaisen otteen puristuessa äkkiä käsivartensa ympärille ja yritti yllätettynä vaistomaisesti riuhtaista itsensä irti. Mutta Ivanin sormet vain painuivat entistä tiukemmin vasten toisen ihoa, jättäen jälkeensä kauniin rivin sinelmäisiä mustelmia. Kummankaan ilme ei värähtänyt, ei saksalaisen kysyvä, ärtynyt tuhahdus eivätkä venäläisen tyhjät silmät ja hymy. "Minä sain kiintoisia ajatuksia Ávstrijan kiehtovan puheen aikana. Haluaisitko keskustella niistä kahden kesken minun kanssani, Germánija?" Ivan puristi sormiaan toisen vahvan käsivarren ympärillä lujempaa. Ludwig kohotti leukaansa kuin ei lainkaan huomaisi mitään, ymmärtäen eleessä piilevän haasteen. Heidän normaalit pelinsä olivat sen tyyppisiä, ettei pienestä puserruksesta ja sen aiheuttamista mustelmissa käsivarressa edes kannattanut välittää. "Itse asiassa, minulla ei ole oikeastaan aikaa eikä tämä taukokaan ole tarpeeksi pitkä syvälliselle keskustelul- " Saksalaisen kohteliaalla äänensävyllä aloitettuja vastaväitteitä ei katkaissut suinkaan se, jolle sanat oli tarkoitettu, vaan kokoussalista viimeisten joukossa saapunut Feliciano. Italialainen ripustautui Ludwigin vapaaseen käsivarteen ja puuttui kesken kaiken keskusteluun:" Mutta Ludwig lupasi lähteä minun kanssasi jäätelölle!" Ivanin hymy leventyi. "Oh, todella? Olen pahoillani. Sillä Germánija varmasti nauttii minun seurastani enemmän."

Feliciano mutristi tyytymättömänä alahuultaan ja kohdisti huomionsa täysin valtioon, jonka käsivarteen oli takertunut, aloittaen vuodatuksen siitä, miten Ludwig oli _luvannut_ hänelle ja hän oli odottanut tätä. Saksalainen itse tunsi jääneensä ikävään välikäteen, venäläisen pitäen kiinni hänen toisesta käsivarrestaan ja italialaisen toisesta. Eikä hän halunnut tuhlata taukoa olemalla näiden kahden kiistakapulana, etenkään kun pään sisällä kalvavasta päänsärystä oli jo tarpeeksi riesaa. Enempää sitä hän ei halunnut. "Hiljaa! Feliciano, minä lupasin sinulle ensin, joten totta ka-" Yllättäen äreästi aloitettu lause katkesi vain silmänräpäykseksi violettien silmien porautuessa sinisiin.

_Todellako, Ludwig?_

Ludwig vetäisi terävästi henkeä, katse edelleen eksyneinä venäläisen silmiin, jotka tuikkivat haastavina, ennen kuin jatkoi hieman aiempaa vaimeammin: "Na, siis, anna anteeksi, Feliciano. Mutta Russlandilla voi olla asiaa, joka on ensiarvoisen tärkeää, kun kokous pääsee taas jatkumaan." Meripihkan väriset silmät tummenivat mielipahasta ja hitaasti, kuin häveten, italialainen irtautui Ludwigin käsivarresta, "Vai niin." "Minä olen pahoillani, Feliciano..." "Älä ole."

Ivan sen sijaan hymyili säteilevästi – ikään kuin sillä olisi ollut paljoakaan väliä, ottaen huomioon, että venäläinen hymyili alinomaa – eikä irrottanut otettaan, päinvastoin. "Tietenkin. Mennäänpä sitten nyt kun vielä on aikaa", hän hymähti ja kiskaisi Ludwigin mukaansa lähtiessään harppomaan mahdollisimman nopeasti, mahdollisimman kauas, italialaisesta. Saksalainen kuitenkin riuhtaisi itsensä vapaaksi ja tiuskaisi osaavansa kyllä kävellä itsekin. "Ilman muuta, mutta näytit vain tarvitsevan pientä avustusta muistaaksesi sen", venäläinen totesi täysin rauhallisesti, pettämättömän hymyn luodessa sanoihin lähes pirteän vaikutelman. Ludwig loi kasvoilleen nopeasti kankean, muodollisen ilmeen ja kääntyi vielä sanomaan olkansa yli taakse jätetylle Felicianolle:" Minä lupaan korvata tämän joku päivä. Mutta työasiat ovat työasioita, joten tämä on pakko panna tärkeysjärjestykseen. Etsi kalenteristasi jokin sopiva aika, niin mennään joskus toiste!"

Mutta Ivanin jättäytyessä tarkoituksella edellään harppovan saksalaisen taakse, hänkin kääntyi hetkeksi italialaiseen päin luodakseen tähän katseen, joka jäi vain näiden kahden väliseksi. Ja violetit silmät uhkuivat silkkaa julkeaa voitonriemua, mutta samalla myös ylenkatsovan viestin: Sinä hävisit.

Ovi heidän takanaan lukkiutui kuuluvan napsahduksen säestämänä. Kaksikko oli päätynyt pienempään, tällä hetkellä tyhjään kokoushuoneeseen ja häiriötekijät oli torjuttu venäläisen painettua ovi lukkoon. "Sinä käyttäydyit epäkorrektisti", Ludwig huomautti nykien hihansuitaan levottomasti. Ivan kääntyi ovelta toiseen päin ja kysyi huvittunut pohjasävy äänessään:" Minä vai? Minä ainoastaan pyysin audienssia sinulta. Se olet ihan sinä itse, joka päätit ohittaa pikkuisen Felicianon toiveet ja karata lupauksiasi minun matkaani." Saksalainen punastui kevyesti, mutta piti silti ilmeensä myrtyneenä vaihtaessaan nopeasti puheenaihetta: "Mistä sinä tahdoit keskustella, Ivan?" Puhuteltu nauroi kepeästi ja kupliva nauru kimpoili seinillä. Ludwig kohotti kysyvästi kulmiaan:" Mikä nyt on noin huvittavaa?" "Oh, ei yhtikäs mikään", venäläinen kihersi, "on vain ihanaa miten sinä vaihdat 'Russlandista' 'Ivaniin' heti kun olemme kaksin, kullannuppuseni". Saksalainen veti närkästyneenä kätensä puuskaan ja puhahti:" Mikä helvetin kullannuppu minä muka sinulle olen? Ja sinä teet ihan samalla tavalla jos olet sattunut koskaan huomaamaan." Ivan naurahti vielä kerran ennen kuin tasoittui tavalliseen hymyynsä ja otti muutaman askeleen kohti äkeää saksalaista. Yksi askel, toinen, kolmas, kunnes hän oli aivan lähellä toista. Liian lähellä, Ludwig päätti perääntyessään vastaavasti muutaman askeleen taaksepäin. "Mutta, Ludwig, et kai sinä vain pelkää minua?" venäläinen kysyi liioitellun huolestuneena, kuroen parin askeleen välimatkan jälleen umpeen. Ja toistamiseen Ludwig peruutti, Ivanin seuratessa aina perässä. "Minä en ole koskaan pelännyt sinua enkä pelkää nytkään." _Askel_. _Askel_. _Askel_. "Mutta miksi sinä sitten pakenet?" _Askel_. _Askel_. "Koska jonkun henki haisee jälleen kerran vanhalta vodkalta ja se tekee minut sairaaksi." _Askel_. _Askel_. _Askel_. _Askel_. "Olen pahoillani. Tietenkin ottaen huomioon, että sinä olet taas tänä aamuna hypistellyt sormissasi hapankaalia, mikä löyhkää tänne asti, syytös oli hieman kohtuuton." _Askel_. _Askel_. _Askel_. "Kukahan se tässä oikein on kohtuuton, sin-." _Tömps. Askel_. "Minähän vain halusin viettää hiukkasen aikaa sinun kanssasi. Se ei ole kohtuutonta, eihän?"

Seinä oli viimein tullut vastaan ja Ludwigin selkä tömähti sitä vasten. Ennen kuin hän ehti siirtyä pois, toinen oli jo kiinni hänessä, painaen kämmenensä vasten seinää molemmin puolin ahdistettua valtiota ja jättäen näin tämän loukkuun, takanaan kova seinä ja edessä näennäisen ilahtuneesti hymyilevä venäläinen. "Tulihan se seinä sieltä vihdoin", Ivan vain totesi hyväksyvästi ja puhalsi lämmintä ilmaa Ludwigin kasvoille, kuin kostona äskeisestä syytöksestä. Tämä irvisti ja kohotti kätensä toisen rintakehälle, yrittäen turhaan työntää toisen kauemmas itsestään. "Minusta tuntuu, että pienellä yrityksellä sinäkin voisit pitää vodkan tuoksusta", Ivan hymisi hänen korvaansa, saaden kylmät väreet juoksemaan pitkin saksalaisen selkää. Karheat huulet pyyhkäisivät hänen korvalehteään ja alenivat sieltä leukaluulle, kohoten jakamaan kevyitä suukkosia suunpieleen. Oikea käsi liikkui taustalla kullankeltaisiin hiuksiin ja sormet kiertyivät hellästi, mutta hellyyteen kätketyn tiukasti, vaaleiden suortuvien ympärille. "Ivan, ei täällä. Lopeta heti. Sitä paitsi kokous jatkuu kahdenkymmenen minuutin päästä ja minulla on päänsärky ja- " Ivan katkaisi vastaväitteet yksinkertaisesti kohottamalla huulensa toisen suunpielestä suoraan huulille. Kieli painautui vaativasti vasten itsepäisesti yhteen purtuja hampaita, houkutellen toista avaamaan hänelle pääsy niiden ohi. Mutta koska Ludwig oli tavalliseen tapaansa itsepäinen eikä suostunut oma-aloitteisesti yhteistyöhön, Ivan kiskaisi jopa tarpeettoman kovaa kultaisista suortuvista. Saksalaiselta karkasi yllättynyt henkäys vasten pidemmän huulia ja yhtään häpeämättä venäläinen käytti tilaisuutta hyödykseen ujuttaakseen kielensä toisen suuhun.

Venäläistä poispäin työntäneet kädet rentoutuivat hetken kuluttua, suudelman löytäessä kiihkeä rytminsä kummankin taistellessa yhtälailla vallasta, ja Ludwigin sormet toisen rintakehällä takertuivat takinrintamukseen työntämisen sijasta, toisen käsivarren liikkuessa Ivanin kaulan taakse ja painaen tämän hellittämättömästi vielä lähemmäs. Ivan virnisti vasten toisen huulia saatuaan vastustelevan saksalaisen viimein mukaan suunnitelmiinsa.

Kun he lopulta henkeä haukkoen irtaantuivat vain muutaman sentin päähän toisistaan, venäläinen totesi aurinkoisesti hymyillen:" Siinä tapauksessa meidän täytyy vain parantaa sinun päänsärkysi." Ja äskeisen suudelman turvottamat huulet painuivat uudelleen vasten toisiaan.

Vain hetkeä myöhemmin Ivanin toinenkin käsi irtaantui seinästä ja sormet kiertyivät tiukasti Ludwigin solmion ympärille. Hän nykäisi solmiota kokeilevasti, saaden toisen äännähtämään tyytymättömästi suudelmaan. Vaikutuksena valtio vain kiristi otettaan ja tiukensi sitä hitaasti, koko ajan painetta lisäten, kunnes Ludwig puraisi häntä huuleen hengityksensä käytyä epätasaiseksi, saaden onnistuneesti keskeytettyä suudelman. "Lopeta", hän henkäisi ja tarttui molemmin käsin venäläisen ranteeseen yrittäen pakottaa tämän päästämään irti. "Mutta tämä tekee minut iloiseksi", toinen totesi heleästi ja irrotti otteensa hiuksista, joita oli tukistanut kädessään, saadakseen toisenkin käden käyttöönsä. Ludwigin hengitys kävi työläästi ja tämä mutisi hampaidensa välistä, ettei saanut henkeä. "Olkoon sitten niin", Ivan hymyili päästäessään viimein irti toisen solmiosta. Vastaavasti saksalainen hellitti otteensa hänen ranteestaan ja veti helpottuneena syvään henkeä hengityskanaviensa vapautuessa paineesta. Mutta toisen päästäessä hetkeksi suojauksensa alas, keskittyen vain hengittämiseen, venäläinen tarttui vikkelästi uudelleen solmioon ja kiskaisi lujasti, saaden toisen hengityksen katkeamaan ja miehen kompastumaan eteenpäin vasten häntä. Tyytyväisesti hymyillen Ivan pakotti toisen ottamaan muutaman askeleen eteenpäin kiskoessaan tätä säälittä kravatista, kunnes toinen oli suunnilleen yhden kokoushuoneen pöydän ympärille asetettujen tuolien edessä, ja tönäisi Ludwigia napakasti rintaan, kaataen tämän istumaan penkille. Yhtään viivyttelemättä, hyödyntäen lyhyitä sekunteja, jolloin toinen oli vielä liian typertynyt tehdäkseen jotain, Ivan istui tämän syliin polvien päälle, tukematta kuitenkaan koko painoaan saksalaiseen.

Siniset silmät katsoivat häneen hölmistyneinä, mutta koko ajan enemmän kiukkuisina niiden kääntyessä ylöspäin kohdatakseen violetit. Vielä henkeään haukkova Ludwig tarrasi venäläisen kaulukseen ja veti tämän kasvot lähemmäs, vain muutaman millin päähän omistaan. "Yritätkö sinä tukehduttaa minut?" "En tietenkään. Mutta muuten olisi voinut olla vaikea päästä näin somasti tähän sinun syliisi, hm?" Punainen sävy saksalaisen kasvoilla syveni entisestään. "Nyt kun sitten tukehduttaminen ei ollut tarpeeksi jännittävää, niin kokeillaan minun muuskaamistani sinun painosi alle?" Ivan hymyili hieman toispuoleisesti ja asetteli toisen kätensä hieman vaikeasti saksalaisen rintakehälle ja toisella silitti tarpeettoman suurella voimalla tämän poskea, "Älä ole epäkohtelias. En minä nyt niin paljoa paina." Ludwig muljautti merkitsevästi silmiään kohti kattoa, mutta hellitti kuitenkin otteensa toisen kauluksesta ja alkoi sen sijaan napittaa verkkaisesti venäläisen puseroa auki. "Onko kukaan koskaan kertonut sinulle, että olet hourupäinen sadisti?" "Totta kai; Sinä juuri äsken. Ja älä luule, etten minä tiedä, että sinä vain pidät siitä", Ivan naurahti käheästi vastaukseksi ja painoi hyssyttelevästi sormensa vasten toisen huulia ennen kuin tämä ehti vastata, ujuttaen sormenpäänsä huulien ohitse tämän suuhun. Ludwig nirhaisi uhmakkaasti hampaillaan suuhunsa tunkeutuneita sormia, ei tarpeeksi kovaa satuttaakseen kunnolla, mutta riittävästi aiheuttaakseen kipua. Venäläinen veti sävähtäen kätensä takaisin vain takertuakseen keltaisiin hiuksiin, sotkien samalla toisen kampausta tukistaessaan pehmeitä suortuvia. "Noh, eikö lapsukaisten pitäisi leikkiä kiltisti?" Ludwig irvisti polttelevaa päänahkaansa, mutta oli saanut napitettua Ivanin paidan auki ja ujutti kivusta huolimatta sen toisen hartioiden yli, tarjoten eleellä sanoittakin vastauksen.

Ja näytös jatkui.

Näin he olivat aina tehneet, näin he olivat aina pelanneet pelejään ja piilottaneet kaiken syvemmän kiintymyksen väkivaltaisten kosketusten ja loukkaavien puheiden alle. Olisi ollut paljon pelottavampaa myöntää, että pohjimmiltaan millään muulla ei ollut mitään väliä kuin sillä, että toinen vain oli kaikesta rajuudesta huolimatta lähellä.

Ivanin upottaessa hampaansa kaulan valkeaan ihoon, Ludwig henkäisi, käsiensä piirrellessä laajoja kaaria venäläisen selkään:" Sinulla ei sitten oikeasti ollut mitään asiaa?" Ivan ei vastannut heti, vaan keskittyi imemään äsken puraisemaansa kohtaa, aiheuttaen ynähdyksen jostain saksalaisen kurkun perukoilta, varmistaen, että iholle nousisi vaikeasti peitettävä jälki. Joka todistaisi, että Ludwig kuului hänelle, vain hänelle, eikä kukaan muu saisi vihata, ei edes kykenisi vihaamaan, toista niin kuin hän. Lopulta Ivan kohotti hieman päätään, ihmetellen miten lämpimät toisen vaeltavat kädet hänen alaselällään olivat, suorastaan polttavat. Hyvällä tavalla. "Hmm, vai asiaa?" venäläinen mutisi puoliääneen, kuljettaen huuliaan pitkin toisen solisluuta, joka oli paljastunut saksalaisen normaalisti rypyttömän paidan rypistyttyä tämän selän taakse jokunen hetki sitten. "Ai niin, nythän minä muistankin", hän hihkaisi teeskennellyn riemukkaasti ja puraisi heti varoittamatta, terävästi vaaleaa ihoa aivan solisluun alapuolelta, aiheuttaen yhtä paljon kivusta kuin mielihyvästä kielivän äännähdyksen Ludwigin huulilta, " Ávstrijan unettavan tylsän puhemaratonin aikana mieleeni vain yllättäen tuli halu saada sinut - ja mahdollisimman nopeasti sittenkin." Saksalainen tuhahti väheksyvästi, tietämättä täysin uskoako vai eikö. "Joten sitten päätit hyödyntää heti ensimmäistä taukoa?" Hän liu'utti sormensa venäläisen alaselältä tämän vyölle ja alkoi irrottaa sitä hitain ottein. "Luonnollisesti." Ivan siirtyi suukkoja ja silloin tällöin jokusen kevyen näykkäyksen jaellen alemmas toisen rintakehällä ja hymisi tyytyväisesti vasten saksalaisen ihoa tämän painaessa vyötä irrottaessaan merkitsevästi kädellään kohoumaa hänen housuissaan. "Itsekeskeinen dorka." "Ja sinä rakastat sitä. Vai olisitko mieluummin tällä hetkellä syömässä jäätelöä sen pikkuruisen typeryksen kanssa?" Ja vaikka Ludwig ei myöntänyt eikä tulisi ikinä myöntämään, vastaus oli ilmeisen luettavissa hänen kiihtyneestä hengityksestään venäläisen löytäessä samanlainen kohouma hänen housuistaan ja päästäen huvittunut naurahdus silittäessään sitä kankaan läpi. Samaan aikaan kun hampaat pureutuivat hänen ihoonsa aivan leuan alapuolella, jättäen kiukkuisen punaisen jäljen, kahden erilaisen tuntemuksen samentaessa toisiaan.

"Ivan", Ludwig ähkäisi kun toisen käsi löysi tiensä hänen housujensa sisään ja silmänräpäykseksi hän unohti kuinka hengittää, "minä vihaan sinua." Ivan hihitti oudolla tavalla ja nosti päätään suhistakseen aivan hänen korvaansa, vaikka saksalaisen oli vaikea keskittyä sanoihin toisen käden tehdessä työtä hänen housuissaan:" Niin minäkin. Vihaan. Sinua. Aina."

Mutta miksi suudelmat silti eivät maistuneet kitkeriltä, eikä toisen nimi suussa karvaalta, kun he myöhemmin, aikaan jolloin heidän olisi pitänyt jo kauan sitten olla takaisin kokouksessa, sulivat toisiaan vasten pää täynnä suloista usvaa. Ja hetkeksi maailma koostui vain heistä kahdesta ja he olivat yksi. Ja he purivat huulensa verilleen välttyäkseen sanomasta ääneen sitä mikä pyöri heidän mielessään.

_Ich liebe dich._

_Ja tebjá ljubljú._

Rakastan sinua. Rakastan rakastan rakastan.

* * *

Ja kylmien naamioidensa, niin kauan kannetun vihan ja katkeruuden, että se oli jo muuttunut teeskentelyksi, mutta niin ominaiseksi, ettei sitä voinut enää lopettaa, takana heillä ei ollut koskaan ollutkaan muuta. Mutta oli asioita, joita ei voinut sanoa muuttamatta maailmanjärjestystä, aiheuttaen ehkä tuskaa, ehkä vain suunnatonta iloa, eikä kumpikaan heistä uskaltanut ottaa ratkaisevaa askelta, joka olisi muuttanut kaiken. Mihin, sitä ei voinut tietää kokeilematta. Kumpikaan ei koskaan myöntänyt, että kaikki oli vain teeskentelyä, sielutonta teatteria heidän peloilleen. Antautuminen ja paljastuminen merkitsivät haavoittuvaisuutta, johon heillä ei ollut varaa, kun pelissä oli niin paljon. Kumpikaan ei suostunut riisumaan ensimmäisenä naamiotaan.

Pohjimmiltaan molemmat olivat samanlaisia.

Pohjimmiltaan molemmat olivat väsyneet kylmyyteen ja rumiin sanoihin, jotka eivät olleet totta. Kyllästyneet pelkoihinsa, jotka pyörittivät koko tätä teeskentelyn ja itsepetoksen sirkusta. Mutta syvällä sisimmässä, lukemattomien ja jälleen lukemattomien ovien, katkerien tunteiden täyttämien salien takana, oli jotain aivan muuta. Mutta vielä maa ja sydämet olivat vielä liian kylmiä, kosketukset liian täynnä tukahdutettua pelkoa, joka purkautui liian kovana ja tylynä, ylpeys vielä liian suurta ja rohkeus matalalla.

Jonakin päivänä, joskus, he vielä sanoisivat sen kunnes olisi liian myöhäistä. Ja katsoisivat miten monia vuosia he olivat heittäneet hukkaan turhien asioiden tähden.

Ainoa tärkeä asia oli se, mitä he eivät koskaan tunnustaneet ja jota vastaan he aina taistelivat, ainoa oikea asia heidän välillään.

He olivat aina rakastaneet toisiaan.


End file.
